


and everything

by winchilsea



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchilsea/pseuds/winchilsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so here’s a truth: Darcy totally signed up for the internship with Jane because she caught a glimpse of the woman during the fair and damn, those were some really fine legs.</p><p>Like, really fine legs. And face. And everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and everything

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://evieoconnell.tumblr.com/post/34744148497/untitled-jane-darcy-thor)

Okay, so here’s a truth: Darcy totally signed up for the internship with Jane because she caught a glimpse of the woman during the fair and damn, those were some really fine legs.

Like, really fine legs. And face. And everything.

Who cares that her major’s polisci? Not this chick. 6 college credits and a whole summer of eye candy? So worth it.

Here’s another truth: she didn’t expect to actually like Jane. As in like like. As in, holy crap, I want to make sweet love to this woman and possibly move to New York where we will get married and move back to New Mexico to conduct SCIENCE.

Unfortunately, she, in her wildest day dreams, didn’t expect a Norse god to fall from the sky and sweep Jane off her feet.

No, that is not bitterness in her tone. That is a ten ton wallop of injustice Cool Whip sprinkled with sugary heartbreak over the hot, cruel cookie that is her life. Darcy Lewis is not bitter—she’s downright livid.

Because—because she’s spent the whole summer watching Jane, making inane comments so that she’d laugh and pull her head of out her research to take a breather. She’s balanced out Jane in a way that she knows actual science majors wouldn’t and she knows that maybe they’d keep up with Jane better, but they’d be so far up their ass with science and equations and theories that none of them would ever take care of Jane.

And that’s what Darcy does. She takes care of Jane so when the (extremely hot—she’ll give Jane credit for having taste there) Norse god vanishes into the sky, Darcy tries to pick up the pieces.

It’s slow going, mostly because Darcy is still young and therefore just a little bit selfish. Every time she says, “Don’t worry. We’ll be taking vacations in Asgard before I graduate. Maybe I’ll hook up with an Asgardian and not even come back for my degree. Ha. Ass-guardian,” something inside her twists viciously but she says it anyway because Jane beams at her and starts explaining science with that bright, excited look and flailing hand gestures and—

Darcy has it bad. She knows this because Erik had given her a pitying look and a bracing clap to the back before going off into the deep bowels of SHIELD.

It’s her and Jane and a whole team of nerdy little scientists scurrying around underfoot, looking at Jane as though she’s the second coming and come on, Darcy’s already got that part figured out, who do they think they are?

One of those nerdy little scientists is rambling about relativity and something about trains and clocks, but Darcy can see that Jane is slowly tuning out, eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to stay awake.

“Alrighty, coffee break, anyone? Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?” Darcy slides neatly beside Jane, clinging on to her arm and sticking her tongue out at generic scientist 005. “And by coffee break, I mean Jane and I are going to get coffee and/or smashed and you guys can try to not blow the place up. Ciao!” She tugs on Jane and it says a lot that Jane follows her without resistance, footsteps clumsy from exhaustion.

Truth time: she’s still hoping that maybe if she took Jane to her place and they cuddle on the couch, it’ll lead to some lesbian (or bisexual or any type of sexuality where Darcy's daydreams are plausible) realizations and jump straight into making out.

This is what happens instead: they do actually get coffee despite Darcy’s attempt to persuade Jane to sleep. Coffee at 2AM in a 24-hour Starbucks because she has class.

She’s slurping at her concoction (maybe vanilla bean with double espresso shots and cinnamon—Darcy just rattles these things off and they make her things without questioning her logic; it’s awesome) when Jane looks up from her boring Americano and says, “I can’t do it.”

A small part of her is still lost in her Darcy&Jane five-evah world so it takes three seconds of rapid blinking and a hasty slurp of her drink before she finally realizes what Jane’s trying to say, which, in her opinion, is three seconds and one hasty slurp too late because she should know her better by now.

“Of course you can. I mean, you basically predicted the coming of a god through science. You have officially transcended the realm of us mere mortals. Do me a favor and put in a good word at the pearly gates or Valhalla, would you?” She smiles and Jane smiles and for a moment it’s all good but then Jane’s face crumbles and equations start running behind her eyes and god damn it, things were going so well, too.

Darcy leans forward and grabs Jane’s hand with a serious look on her face. (Or as serious as she can manage during a 2AM Starbucks run.) “Look, you’re brilliant, okay? You’re brilliant and you’re a genius and you changed my life, you know that? I was majoring in polisci and doing body shots at frat parties until you brought Norse gods into my life, and I—” she bites her lip, looks away. 

She could have said: I was majoring in polisci until you started to explain the universe to me and made me want for something more.

She should have said: If anyone can figure it out, it’s you. That’s short and simple and unlikely to reveal anything telling because clearly what she actually said was extremely telling because Jane’s blinking away equations and tilting her head in that cute way she does and—

Fuck. She is so screwed. So she backtracks. “I mean, seriously. Norse gods. Who would’ve thought? Like, no one ever until you hit Thor with the van. Twice. I’m totally counting the first time as your fault, in case you couldn’t—”

“Darcy.”

Her mouth closes with an audible click and she sits back in her chair, looking down at her sugary drink, subdued.

She can feel Jane’s head shaking, doesn’t even have to see it. “Darcy, I—”

“It’s just a crush,” she says helplessly, even while knowing full well it isn’t. It really, really isn’t.

“No, it isn’t.”

Right. As well as she knows Jane, Jane also knows her just as well. Or almost as well considering that it’s taken her this long to figure things out.

“Please, can we not do this now?” she asks, twirling the straw around the whipped cream.

“I think we kind of have to.” Jane says neatly and Darcy sneaks a peek. She doesn’t look angry or affronted or even confused. She just—she looks like Jane, like when she has her mind set on solving the latest conundrum.

A beat where they stare at each other and then Jane’s taking a deep breath, pushing her hair back and oh my Norse gods, that’s totally the signature Jane Flirtation Maneuver 2.3 (tm).

“What about Thor?” Darcy asks, eyes wide.

Jane smiles and she melts a little inside because she’s been waiting all summer for that smile to be directed at her. “I can’t really be Queen of Asgard now, can I?”

“You’d be an awesome queen,” Darcy says breathlessly. This is it. This is totally it. Jane’s still smiling and their hands are slowly reaching for each other across the table and the moment they touch Darcy’s imagination runs wild.

It turns out they do end up making out on the couch after all. In the morning, or the afternoon, they’ll slowly wake and come to realize that maybe they need more than half-confessions over coffee at two in the morning to form a functioning relationship (especially since they’re not sure if Jane’s cheating on Thor and whether or not this will cause inter-planetary diplomatic issues) but for right now, at this instant, everything is peachy keen. And oh sweet lord, those are some really fine legs. And face. And everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is really old. Or, well, seven-ish months old and I decided to look it over before posting it here. A few minor tweaks, nothing big.


End file.
